


oh lonely, lonely little life

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек несет Стайлза к себе домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh lonely, lonely little life

– Нянька из тебя никудышная.

Стайлз прерывает свои полные страдания стоны только для этой фразы. Фразы, которая точно не является комплиментом для Дерека. Мальчишка подвернул ногу. В лесу. Близ дома Хейла. И хорошо еще, что Дерек никуда не собирался сегодня.

– Ты можешь дышать еще громче?

Дерек несет Стайлза на руках. Вышло так, что Стилински на одной ноге даже устоять не в состоянии. И вернуться домой тоже. Именно поэтому Дерек старается вдыхать запах сырой земли и влажных деревьев. А не нюхать школьника, который непонятно зачем ошивается в лесу. В одиночестве.

– Надеюсь, у тебя дома есть еда. 

Дерек думает, что вон то дерево вполне симпатичное, чтобы встретиться с головой Стайлза. Может, хоть это заставит его замолчать и не мучить Дерека. Лес кажется бесконечным, но Хейл радуется, ведь без больной ноги Стайлз бы выдавал по двадцать три слова в минуту. И смог бы довести Дерека до критического состояния в несколько раз быстрее. Довести до состояния, когда Дерек просто не может контролировать себя. Свое тело. И, как бы это ни звучало, свои чувства к Стайлзу.

– Да, у меня есть еда.

Стайлз в ответ довольно выдыхает Дереку в ухо, посылая волну мурашек (как подросток, ей богу) по его спине. Дерек думает, что нужно было нести Стайлза к нему домой, а не к себе. 

Дерек заходит в дом, укладывает Стайлза на собственную кровать, которой служит матрас (только потом сообразив, что запах Стайлза останется там) и уходит в соседнюю комнату чтобы позвонить Скотту. Они договариваются о приезде Маккола за своим другом. Дерек возвращается в комнату, в одной руке тарелка бутербродов с арахисовым маслом, в другой стакан сока.

Стайлз уже спит, лежа на животе, согнув здоровую ногу. Единственная подушка Дерека скорее всего играет роль большой мягкой игрушки – Стайлз лежит на ней и одновременно обнимает одной рукой.

Дерек оставляет еду на полу возле матраса и уходит из дома. Лес такой большой, сейчас самое время для длительной пробежки.


End file.
